


at last, we're alone

by airabuu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:54:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23750389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airabuu/pseuds/airabuu
Summary: “You know, after I graduate we won’t be able to have much secret alone time… I have to make use of it while it lasts!”Dating in the idol industry was still a bit of a hot topic, especially for the racier units as it could ruin the fantasy pictured by fans— their idols being officially taken, stolen from them. However, even as top-class idols, it wouldn’t be odd for Hiyori and Jun to venture into each other's bedrooms if they had... the same bedroom.A place where they could have some fun of their own.
Relationships: Sazanami Jun/Tomoe Hiyori
Comments: 8
Kudos: 65





	at last, we're alone

**Author's Note:**

> i'm too embarrassed to send my writing to any of my friends to proofread so this is unedited  
> i was also genuinely surprised by the lack of junhiyo smut so i decided to contribute

Despite their dorm room having two beds, one was empty.

Two men curled up against each other on a single bed… it was fair to say it was a little cramped. Hiyori on the right and Jun on the left, almost hunched up against the wall. With Hiyori’s arms wrapped around Jun’s waist and head rested in the crook of his neck, the green-haired man exhaled soft breaths as his eyes tempted to drift shut.

With Eve, and by extension Eden being as popular a unit as they were, it was rare the duo had days where they could fully rest. This, luckily, was one of those days.

“Mmh, Ohii-san… you’re heavy…”

“Quiet, Jun-kun! I’m trying to sleep!”

Jun sighed, rolling over to the other side, causing Hiyori to furrow his brows and creak an eye open.

“You know, after I graduate we won’t be able to have much secret alone time… I have to make use of it while it lasts!”

While sharing a dorm with Hiyori was, frankly, a pain in the ass at times, Jun was more than thankful that it was able to hide their relationship— or help hide it, at least. Dating in the idol industry was still a bit of a hot topic, especially for the racier units as it could ruin the fantasy pictured by fans— their idols being officially taken, stolen from them. However, even as top-class idols, it wouldn’t be odd for Hiyori and Jun to venture into each other's bedrooms if they had... the same bedroom.

A place where they could have some fun of their own.

Arms wrapped around Jun once more, this time from behind. The light sheets wrapped around the two shuffled alongside them, with Hiyori resting his head in between Jun’s shoulder blades. A kiss to his bare skin— one, two, and then three.

“Ohii-san, didn’t you say you were trying to sleep…”

“Well, you’ve come and distracted me now! You’ll just have to deal with it… it’s been a while since we’ve done anything exciting together, hasn’t it Jun-kun?”

Jun closed his eyes and sighed, Hiyori continuing to kiss at his neck before he eventually nipped at the skin. It wasn’t that he had a problem with Hiyori being affectionate— far from it, actually— but he was sure convinced that Hiyori was as worn out as he was and would want to spend the whole day resting. Alas, Hiyori’s libido knows no ends.

“Juuun-kuuun…..” With Jun continuing to ignore him, Hiyori bites harder onto Jun’s neck, causing the shorter man to flinch. He was still set on ignoring Hiyori’s advances and going to sleep as originally planned however, closing his eyes as his lips formed a frown. Hiyori began lightly sucking on his neck, eventually increasing his force, but Jun continued to stay silent. He pulled away, eyeing the hickey set on the back of Jun’s neck and kissing alongside it.“Jun-kun, at least humor me here, you know I can’t stand it when you—”

“Go to sleep.”

_“Jun-kun!”_

Hiyori pouted, Jun ignoring him as he got back to his task at hand. He peeked his head over the shorter boy’s shoulder and, yep, he definitely looked annoyed. Hiyori could have left him be— _could_ have— but being as stubborn as he was, he wouldn’t give up his pride. Jun always gave in to his needy princess in the end, anyway.

“We haven’t had any time to ourselves for _sooo_ long, and we haven’t had sex for _sooo_ long, and I’m _hooorny_.”

Getting no response from Jun, Hiyori decided it was a good idea to inch his hands lower, tracing his fingers over Jun’s abs and stomach. Almost tickling him, Hiyori’s palm brushed against Jun’s pelvis, bringing his hand up to his waist to brush down his sides. He slid a finger into the side of Jun’s pants, then his thumb, and drew circles into his hip. With the way the two were positioned, it would be strange if Jun _couldn’t_ feel Hiyori hard behind him.

He rolled his hips against Jun’s clothed ass in front of him, licking his lips as he waited for Jun to give in and take the bait. A light murmur— a groan? escaped Jun’s lips as Hiyori continued to grind against him, the princess taking the opportunity to let out a loud (exaggerated) moan from behind.

In an instant, the bed creaked and Jun’s shadow peered over Hiyori’s, a tight grasp on his wrists as stern amber eyes burned into him.

_“Ohii-san.”_

That low voice of Jun’s made Hiyori’s smile curl up, his tongue poking through in a cheeky manner as he narrowed his eyes looking up at Jun— exactly what he wanted.

“Hmmm?” A knee raised to Jun’s crotch to give it a bit of a rub, Hiyori smirked as he kept eye contact, heat flushing between them. “I _knew_ you couldn’t resist me, Jun-kun…”

“I’m keeping this quick,” Keeping ahold of Hiyori’s hands albeit with one hand free to use elsewhere now, Jun rid Hiyori’s shirt up enough to expose his stomach before fiddling with his belt. It was a bit of a struggle to unbuckle it with only one hand, but he eventually succeeded, throwing it away on the floor somewhere to probably unite with Jun’s shirt. A content hum left Hiyori’s lips as Jun reluctantly let go of his grip, shifting his position lower to effectively wriggle Hiyori out of his slacks.

With Hiyori left in his boxer briefs, it was clear how turned on he was. Face flushed, lips draped apart and panting for air, staring down at his boyfriend— and not only that, but also a boner straining against his underwear. Meeting his eyes once again, Jun smirked before rubbing his palm against Hiyori’s erection through the fabric.

“Didn’t you say you were—” Another sharp stroke of the palm, “—Just get to i~t-!”

“So needy…” Much to Hiyori’s dismay, Jun only continued the teasing, bringing his face to his crotch to lick a stripe up the fabric and circle in on sucking the now damp patch at the tip. Hiyori whined from below, resisting the urge to tug his underwear off and force Jun down on his dick— thankfully, the cold air mixed with Jun’s warm exhales hitting it before he had the chance to.

He left a kiss along the side before spitting on his hand and taking Hiyori’s dick in his hand, firmly stroking. Starting slow and slowly getting faster, the occasional strong thrust inbetween, moans flowed out from Hiyori’s mouth. The mix of precum and Jun’s saliva made it an easier task to get Hiyori to full hardness, Jun thumbing at the slit to spread the wet around. He leaned down to take the head into his mouth, lightly sucking as his hand worked its way back to jerking him.

 _“Juuun-ku—uun~”_ With a content hum in response to Hiyori’s moan, Jun sunk his mouth lower on Hiyori’s cock. Tongue along the shaft, he slowly took in more of his dick each time he pulled back and at it, eventually to the point where he could feel Hiyori at his throat but not quite enough to make him gag.

Turning his eyes upward to catch a glimpse at Hiyori’s face, it was more than what he could have asked for— Hiyori looked at bliss with Jun’s dick in his mouth, eyes clouded over with lust with drool pooling from the edge of his lips. His lips caught in a smile as he noticed Jun looking at him, raising his hand to thread through his blue hair.

“You look so, _nhh,_ pretty like that, Jun-ku—n…”

The sudden act of affection caused Jun to flush and he quickly closed his eyes, quickly getting back at his task to get Hiyori off.

It was clear Hiyori was getting close, Jun’s actions speeding up to accommodate. Bobbing his head up and down on his princess’ cock, Jun once again slid his tongue around the head, with Hiyori whining in response. His breath got heavier, constantly catching on itself with every move Jun made, hips and cock twitching resisting all the urge to thrust himself into Jun’s throat. Strong hands kept his hips in place as Jun focused to breathe through his nose, sinking himself down to take all of Hiyori’s dick into his mouth and holding it there for a good few seconds, pulling back just in time to catch his breath without choking.

Jun swallowed around the excess of saliva building up in his mouth, Hiyori throwing his head back onto the pillow once he had reached his limit— he tugged at Jun’s locks to signal he was going to cum and Jun promptly pulled back off him, closing his eyes.

White ropes of cum released onto Jun’s face, mainly coating his cheeks and forehead but also some getting on his lips. Taking a deep breath in and out, Jun slowly opened his eyes to see his boyfriend rested on the pillow in bliss, a deeply flushed face complete with shut eyes.

He looked like an angel.

A few moments passed as Hiyori’s high wore off, Jun licking over his lips before fishing a tissue out of the bedside to wipe his face over— Hiyori gently lifting his hand so he could clean Jun’s face with the tissue himself, smiling as he did so. With his underwear being pulled back up and now thrown off to the side, the shorter man made his way back up to Hiyori’s side, snuggling against him and bringing him into a short, sweet peck on the lips.

“Mmh, Jun-kun… You love my cock, don’t you….~”

“S-Shut up. We’re going to bed.”

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if that was bad i've never sucked dick before


End file.
